Three type A influenzaviruses were isolated from the feces of gulls in Baltimore in April 1977 at the following rates: H2Nav6(2/136), Hav6Nav4(5/136), and H?Nav6(6/136). In Sept. H?Neq2(3/230) and H?Nav6(2/230) appeared. Thus, asymptomatic gulls yielded unique combinations of antigens (Ag) and perhaps new Hav Ag. Typing of and detecting no drift in the N Ag, and measuring the anti-N antibody (Ab) in sera was done in part, using elution-inhibition (E-I). With E-I, after the hemagglutination-inhibition reaction, incubation caused viral elution. No elution indicated anti-N Ab. Swans had a low (3/209) prevalance for Ab for the H2 Ag suggesting little transmission. Ab for Hav6, H?, Nav6, and Nav4 were more prevalent, indicating infection of some swans with the gull viruses. However, in certain sera Ab for Neq2, Nav4, and Nav6 was detected with E-I, but H Ab was absent indicating that some swans were infected with viruses with different H Ag than those found in gulls. Swans eventually should yield the viruses postulated from the E-I tests and attempts to isolate these viruses are in progress.